projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20: The Power to Change Fate
Synopsis One of the groups arrived safely and exit the bullet capsule. The first group had mostly women with them, but it was due to certain person or persons who won't be named. KOS-MOS detects the others from further inside, as well as another energy signature, similar to the one they found in God's Fetus. It seems there is a Fracture here and is what caused the vehicle to go haywire. Enemies created by the Great Oak Tree appeared and they prepare to forge ahead. As they push through, more enemies start to show up as they get closer to the core. They feel the Fractures' power through the barrier and decide to hurry. But then, another bunny appears, one the Combat Revue is familiar with: Ciseaux, a Phantom of Paris who's once again back from the dead. Since they saw the Demons of New York and the Kouma, logic dictates that the Phantoms of Paris would be next. Seems he and Ranmaru hit it off seeing as how he was the one who lent him the steam beasts. He then calls his steam bot Prelude to stomp them, but they decide to break him down into rabbit stew and make him tell what he knows. Ciseaux retreats once his machine is busted, but is still looking forward to causing some mayhem. They find the Fracture, and another capsule. The next group manages to blow the cover off and meets the others. They decide to break or seal it before it gets worse, but they still need to find the third capsule. They hear voices from the other end and see the last capsule buried deep into the tree. Ouma's flunkies arrive too, and the chains from the tree are already gone. They need to rescue the others and seal the Fracture while they keep Ouma at bay. Just then, enemies appear from the portal. They are Risen, as Valkyrie explains, and it seems they come from another world. Demitri senses more power and sees more monsters come out. The demon Kamuz and several monsters from Marvel Land appear, and it seems he is after the Golden Seed once more. But just as he was about to aim for the third capsule, two more warriors show up from the portal. Chrom and Lucina arrive in time to release the last group from the capsule. Valkyrie introduces them to the others, and gives a brief description. After everyone got out, they were alright (though two seemed to be less than pleased with the arrangements). After everyone is assembled, the king and princess lend the party their aid in order to fight against Kamuz. With Kamuz near defeat, he leaps into the Fracture. Once done, it disappears, leaving Chrom and Lucina stranded. Dokumezu retreats after being defeated, saying they already finished what they needed to do. Dokugozu charges out after another defeat. After some discussion, Chrom and Lucina join the party's ranks seeing as the war extends beyond their world. Just then, the tree begins shaking. Without the chains or Fracture, it's starting to crumble apart. Xiaomu calls Urashima for help and the party manages to escape through the hole they made. After a quick roll call, another rift was forming from the tree's collapse and the heroes were transported yet again... Party Members Pair Units Dante & Vergil Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Ciel & Nana Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Kite & Haseo Ryu & Ken Akira & Kage Maru Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Felicia Phoenix & Maya Alisa Valkyrie June Aty Natsu Ulala Ingrid Pai Leanne Leon Heihachi Ryo Axel Captain Commando Enemies Avalanche x8 Thor x7 Orange II x2 Prelude (Gear: Phantom's Scissors) Dokugozu (Gear: Dokugozu Mask) Dokumezu (Gear: Dokumezu Mask) Akatana x3 Byakuya X x2 Risen (Revenant) x3 Risen (Fighter) x3 Risen (Archer) x3 Chaox x2 Dadatta x4 Sizath (Green) x2 Kamuz (Gear: Kamuz's Shield) Category:PXZ2 Chapter